princess of tennis
by amano mitsuki
Summary: Amano Yui has returned to japan. She has moved into the Echizen household and entered Seishun Gakuen. Rejected by the girl's tennis team she joins the boys. How will life be like for Yui? Will she be in love with a regular? Will she defeat the prince of tennis?
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:  
**

'thoughts'

"sayings"

^^change of scene or time^

^*persons point of view*

~ action~

* * *

Chapter 1

*Yui's point of view*

The roar of the plane was heard all around. The screen of the plane schedule said Narito Airport and the plane schedules.

The speaker reported,"England plane arrived at 9:00 am. England to Tokyo. England to Tokyo."

"So hot," I wiped the sweat off my face. "Tokyo sure is hot. Sigh. Everything feels nostalgic." I closed my eyes and felt my surrounding. I took a deep breath. Then I opened my eyes and smiled. "I'm home. Finally home."

"Yup!"

I looked at the direction of the familiar voice.

In that split second, I thought it must be ouchan. Samurai Nanjirou. Real name is Echizen Nanjirou. It was him. He somewhat surprised me even though I guessed it was him.

"Yo!" He made a peace sign, smiling mischievously, "Hee hee!"

I smiled. Then frowned. "How do you know I'm coming back!" I scolded.

He made a worried and scared fake smiling face. He backed up. "Mama," He replied I sighed.

Then I smiled, "Ma ika. I bet you're just picking me up."

"That's right! Hee Hee Hee Hee !" I gave another smile.

"Ikou," He said taking my luggage.

"Hai!" I agreed.

^^30 minutes later at the Echizen household^^

*Ryoma's point of view*

~dreaming dreaming~

" Meow meow," Karupin purred on top of me.

I started to get up, brushed my teeth , washed my face , got dressed , and headed down stairs.

"Oh, Ryoma-San you woke up. There's breakfast on the dining table. Eat up," Nanako, my cousin said.

"Oyaji wa?" I asked.

"He went out early on the morning."

"Serious? This early in the morning?"

Nanako nods.

"Humm... who could it be that special to make my lazy Oyaji do that?"

Nanako shrugged.

I continued to think who could make my Oyaji do this until suddenly, a voice disturpt me.

"I'm home!" yelled my Oyaji, "look who I brought back!"

"Huh?" Nanako and I wondered.

We peered into the hallway.

There stood a beautiful girl at my age. She has silky silver hair tied in a ponytail. She's wearing all white. She has an gentle and calming smile.

"I'm Amano Yui. I just came back from England. Nice to meet you Ryoma, Nanako. I'll be in your hands so please treat me well," she said smiling.

"Sigh. Why are you being so formal? We're going to be like a family so don't mind, don't mind," my Oyaji replied.

Yui glared at him for a second and turned back putting on the same gentle smile.

Nanako and I looked at each other.

Then Nanako responded, "You must be tired Yui-San. Please have some rest."

"I'm all right Nanako."

"Then Ryoma-San will show you to your room. Is that all right Ryoma-San?" asked Nanako.

I nodded.

We walked up to the second floor to the room next to mine. I am the only one that lives on the second floor but now so does Yui, the new girl. Oyaji, Kaa-San, and Nanako all live in the first floor.

I opened the door to the room and said, "This will be your room from now on."

"Thank you,"she smiled.

I brought her luggage into her room. I noticed that she has a tennis shoulder bag.

'Does she play tennis?'

"Do you play tennis?" I asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh you noticed. I do," she answered.

She surprised me. "What, do you want to play?" she asked suddenly.

My eyes widen. "He~?"

"Just kidding," she exclaimed "I have other things to do.".

I raised my left eye in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yui's pov 

I smiled at the guys confused face. " I have to explore the town or i'll be lost once i get out of the house. I really want to see how Tokyo has changed ever since i left. I have to complete my current mission before a game. But i will certainly play with you someday."

" I see. Will you be fine alone?" he asked

" Im not sure actually." i laughed nervously

" Why dont you let ryoma show you around?" i heard ou-chan say.

I looked at the doorway. I frowned.

"dont come into a girl's room without knocking!" i shouted at the old monk

" Okay. Okay. I get it. Well ryoma be a gentleman and show the girl around Tokyo."

"Why does it have to be me? You have a car so why dont you do it?" ryoma argued

"I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

"A kid should mind their own business."

"Hai hai"ou-chan pushed me and ryoma out to the front door "off you go!"he demanded.

we sighed. We wore our shoes and went out the door.

"where do you want to go first?" ryoma asked

"how about a tennis shop? I need a new grip tape you see."i requested

"Sure. What ever you want?"

^^20 minutes later^^

"Here's the shop most tennis players go to." Ryoma replied I looked peaked into the store. I saw many things such as rackets , shoes and other tennis things.

'It wasn't here when I left'

"Aren't you going to go in?" He asked

"Oh! I am." I said and opened the door to the store. I stepped in.

"Welcome!" The owner looked at me and said " Oh a new customer huh?" I nodded.

When Ryoma-kun stepped in he replied "Oh isn't that Echizen-kun!"

"Konichuwa" Ryoma-kun greeted.

"Is that cute girl your girlfriend? Going on a date?" The owner asked

"No she/ he isn't my girl/boyfriend!" we shouted.

"Oh I see. Sorry for the misunderstanding"

"It's alright" I said laughing nervously.

I looked around and spotted various types of grip tape on a shelf. I grabbed a purple colored grip tape.

I called out to Ryoma-kun" Hey Ryoma-kun do you think this lavender colored tape will fit my baby blue tennis racket?"

"Sure" he answered in a half-hearted way.

I pouted 'God I hate how your so cold ever since childhood' I stomped to the counter and bought the tape.

"I'm done here. "I said angrily

"Then where else will you want to visit?" Ryoma replied

"I'm a bit hungry. Bring me to a hamburger shop." I demanded like a stubborn princess.

"Hai hai"

We walked without saying a word to each other. He stopped in front of a large restaurant

"Here's a good hamburger restaurant."

He opened the door for me. I walked in and went straight to the counter. He came to me.

"Welcome! What may you want to order?" The staff smiled

"Two hamburger , medium fries and a coke"

"For me I would like four hamburgers medium fries and a coke" Ryoma ordered

"I see please wait a while " the lady said

"It will be on you"I said

"Why me?! You were the one who wanted to eat!"

"Cause your eating more than me!"

"So?"

"So you pay!"

"That's not fair your the one who wanted to eat!"

"Echizen!" A voice called out.

We looked to the direction o the voice. There stood a spiky hair guy smiling.

"Oh, it's momo-senpai." I looked at Ryoma-kun.

"Don't tell me your on a date Echizen? Holy your girlfriend is a beauty! This is "

"She/He is not my girl/boyfriend!" We yelled once again

"Oh I see. I knew it cause Echizen isn't like that"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"What if it's not?" I butted in. "None of your business"

"What did you say!?"

"None of your business"

I snapped. I felt like punching him in the face. But I calmed myself down.

"Hey Ryoma who is he?"i asked curiously

"Oh this idiotic looking guy is Momoshiro Takeishi a sophomore. He is a regular in seigaku's tennis team."

"he~?"my eyes widened

"YOU SPOILED BRAT DONT CALL YOUR SENPAI A IDIOTIC LOOKING GUY!"momoshiro yelled."anyways just call me momo"

"im Amano Yui. Im a freshman. Yoroshiku."

"By the way , momo-senpai will you be so kind to do a favor for me your kouhai?"

"What's that?" He asked curiously I stared at Ryoma-kun in confusion and saw him smile like a devil.

Before I knew it momo had paid for our food. We ate as momo cried. I was laughing in the inside. it would be a bit to mean to laugh out loud. We continued to talk and I learned many things about him and also Ryoma.

I have to admit I found Momoshiro omoshiroi. I'm glad I made a friend this quickly. Momoshiro...momo...a interesting person. I giggled lightly.

**some japanese words in the chapter...**

Yoroshiku-please treat me well

Omoshiroi-interesting.

**so how was it? im not that good at writing but i gave it some effort(to tell you the truth i did it at dinner time ^). it took me so long to upload because there was too much school work. sry for the people waiting(if there were any)! thx to the people who reviewed. i will do my best in the next chapter. by the way do you think its good if i paired yui with ryoma or what? plz review and tell me how you feel about this. tell me if the story is bad so i can improve it. thx 4 reading.**


End file.
